The True Yuzuyu
by DreamHolder
Summary: My brother and I are writing because we believe Yuzuyu isn’t really the cute little girl she appears to be. We believe she is EVIL! That truly she has the mind of a mercenary. This story is all Yuzu’s P.O.V. Rated T for language R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Yuzuyu is a Mercenary! Part 1

**THE TRUE YUZUYU**

Disclaimer: I nor doesmy brother own Aishiteruze Baby, Yoko Maki does. We just write fanfics.

Authers' note: We recommend you read this fanfic first then go on to watch the episode up till the middle were the chapter ends and now know what Yuzuyu is really thinking behind that cute little smile.

**Episode 1 Part 1**

**Scene 1 **

_I'm carrying my teddy which is actually a bomb of which I have the detonator to in my pocket. He is my only friend, I have named him teddy-san for which is to make the people around him believe he is harmless. We have a lot in common teddy-san and I, we both want to destroy the world._

_Now where the hell does she think she's taking me, dragging me by the arm like this?_

_What the hell! Why are we stopping? Oh, maybe this sign will help me to figure out where we are._

…

_Damn! If only I knew how to read! Ugh this is nothing like my picture books at home where all you have to do is look at the little pop-ups and deciding by the picture what the meaning is._

**Yu Zu Yu Is a M e r c e n a r y!**

**Scene 2 – while Kippei is being Kippei**

_My mother has now released me fro m her firm grasp and is now sobbing her eyes out like the infidel that she is and telling this middle aged geezer to look after 'me' while she sorts out her 'many' problems. _

_This geezer agrees and promises my mother that I am in safe hands until she returns. Yes, because lord knows her hands aren't safe. How do you think my father died?_

"Yuzuyu," The woman geezer looks down smiling at me like I'm some kind of cute puppy. "How about you watch TV till everyone else gets here to meet you." 

"Hai!" I state cheerful as I always do sos not to blow my cover. And I skip on into there tv room to watch a strange and yet oddly fluffy show, Telle-Tubies.

But my mind was not on finding Lala's ball but more on the old geezer and her ugly daughter's conversation about me at the table in the next room.

They seemed to be speaking in some kind of code but it was easily cracked by me. They were reading each other quickly sos the other didn't waste there breath. They're conversation about me sounded as if they seemed troubled like they didn't know what to do with me. I didn't really care just as like as they wouldn't get the government involved. Lord knows they'd unmask me then.

**Scene 3 **

A few moments later as Telle-Tubies was ending with it's dramatic little dances The red head that I has now nicknamed "Ugly" pulled out her cell phone and began yelling like a mad woman. 

The only evidence worth remembering is that she commanded some guy named Kippei to get home.

**Scene 4**

After the yelling I walked over to the doorway where I would wait for this "Kippei". 

15 minutes and a juice box later a blonde teenage guy walks in the door. He looked shocked and bend down to my eye level just to say, "sis?".

In my mind I was thinking, "Okay, this man is an idiot.". But out loud to keep my innocent character I looked at him just as bamboozled face and said, "Yuzuyu".

"Yuzuyu?" Is all his feeble mind could push out his mouth. 

"Are you stupid?" Someone behind me asked.

I looked up to see Ugly standing there with her arms crossed and a little of her lace thong showing from my view because for her tablecloth-for-a-skirt short skirt.

"Who do you think you're sister is?"

_Sister! So that must mean that that old geezer as reproduced more than once!_

"I was so surprised." The teen, "Kippei told her. "I thought my sister had shrunk."

_Shrunk! Is he saying I'm as ugly as her! How dare he!_

Ugly told me to go watch tv . I agreed cutely but I wasn't fond of the big purple dinosaur singing fucked up song about the weather and shit like that. So I watched Terminator instead and that gave me a smile!

I entered the room that the family was in because that juice box went straight thru me. 

Ugly greeted me kindly like all had been fine even though on my walk over I had heard her screaming. 

"Bathroom." I said. I had been to three rooms already without finding it and thought about just using a shoe, are you Gellin'? 

But instead of taking me to the bathroom she decided to tell me that the dumb blonde teenage boy with three ear-piercings would be my keeper until my stupid mother of mine returns.

For some reason I felt a sense of happiness and a burst of relief at the same time. The happiness, because for some odd reason, even though I had just met this dude and the only word he has ever said to me was quite idiotic, I felt something, something indescribable, but I know it has a name, oh what is it? Damn! Normally I'm so good with words! I think it's called… love…

The relief, because I seem drained my bladder while being over-joyed by the looks of this man. I hope no one notices.

Ugly suddenly for no apparent reason grabs Kippei's collar and begins to yell at him about, 'not- touching-me?'. Well how the hell are we suppose to cross the street! Even if we look left, then right, then left again I still could be crushed by a speeding vehicle by not holding someone's hand.

I stand there in the duh as they begin to rant about things I don't understand.

Just then a mellow voiced boy comes grabs me by the shoulder and says he'll take me to the bathroom. Well where were you 30 seconds ago! I agreed anyways as not to raise suspicions.

When we arrived I noticed my escort made an effort to avoid the sink and other water-run appliances. I found it odd but there was no obvious reason why.

**-Commercial break- **

_Dulalalala Trip, fall! pause Pick up…Dulalalala Then hug! _

Us again! We hope you like the fic so far. We will try to get the next chapter up soon but it all depends on how many nicereviews we get. So please review.


	2. Author's note

Author's note

Author's note

I know you guys like this story and that, like me, you hate to wait for story updates.

Well… I have some bad news about this story.

See my brother and I started writing this because my brother watched Aishiteruze Baby and started talking about how Yuzuyu could not be that sweet. He started speaking for her while watching the anime (like he loves to do and me too). He was so funny saying things like, "I'll kill you!" and "I hope he doesn't see the sniper on the roof aiming at Kokoro."

We would laugh so hard and it truly changed the idea of the story for us. So as you can imagine, we decided to share our ideas by writing a fanfic.

But the bad news is that my brother no longer has the enthusiasm he once had for writing this fanfic. I ask him literally almost every day and he always says the same thing, "I don't feel like it" and goes and plays his video games.

So friends, as much as it kills me to say this… big deep breath I'm going to have to put this fic to rest. I can't write this fic alone, my imagination and humor is nothing compared to my little bro's.

I won't make any promises about this fic ever being updated but there is a huge part of me that just can't stand not finishing this.

Good bye my friends. I hope you have enjoyed this little glimpse into my brother's wonderful mind.


End file.
